Symphony of my heart- Story specials
by Vio-otoku
Summary: Natsuki is a talented young musician who plays the guitar but is a bit rough around the edges. What happens when this seemingly carefree girl crosses paths with the ever perfect Shizuru viola? Shizuru Viola is a talented singer with one goal in mind, and that is to become a world renowned opera singer at all costs.


**Halloween Special-Masked feelings**

"Come on mutt. Hurry up or we are gonna be late." Nao impatiently tapped her foot against the wooden floor boards of Mai's bedroom. "Today Kruger."

"Alright, I'm comin'. My hair won't stay put." Natsuki was trying and ultimately failing at keeping her hair in a high pony tail while using hair spray to style her hair. "Hey spider can you come and help me in here?"

"And what, risk losing my visual virginity. I don't think so." Nao counted to three until she heard that oh so delightful scream of "Naaaooooooo!"

_That girl has one set of lungs on her._

"Mai, the mutt needs ya." Mai came from the kitchen with Mikato slowly trailing behind her. Mai was dressed in a high school of the dead costume with tears in all the right places, she after all was a girl that had just escaped a hoard of perverted zombies, that so happened to tear in all the fan service areas; of course Mai looked hot and Nao could appreciate that.

"Natsuki, do you need some help in their?" A couple of crashing sounds followed by a vast amount of cursing later, the door opened revealing an annoyed Natsuki. What the awaiting girls found before them was one very sexy girl. She had stockings that left exactly 3 inches of flesh between it and her very short black skirt. The top in a sailor fuku style covering all and pinning to the side of her body to the right, a blue bangle placed on her left wrist. "Mai I need some help, the ribbon won't stay put."

Mai was slightly gobsmacked by the very reserved but still appealing visual she was displayed with, so much so she did not really hear what Natsuki asked of her.

"Earth to Mai. Hair and ribbon need help." Natsuki waved her free hand in front of the unobservant girl. Mai suddenly shook her head and grabbed the ribbon from Natsuki; attempting to put the girls midnight locks into a high pony tail.

"Thanks Mai, I swear that thing was alive." Natsuki shot Mai a careless grin and proceeded to put her small boots on. "Hey mutt, you look good." Nao also began to make her way to the front door, grabbing her jacket in the process. "You don't look to bad yourself spider".

Nao was sporting a very from fitting purple suit that resembled a swimming suit. Her stockings go up to mid-thigh with bulky boots to accompany. Carrying the suit off was her black leather jacket, short dark purple wig and hand gun attached to her suits belt. Her hands wore fingerless and knuckles black leather gloves. Mikoto was wearing Rukia's shinigami outfit from Bleach.

All four of them eventually managed to leave Mai's home and proceeded to walk up to their schools welcome/Halloween party. It was supposed to be a bit of fun where people could mingle and get to know each other. All four entered and the party almost came to a stop. The looks the girls got were a mixture of leering, jealousy and appreciation, after all no one had the same costumes as them.

"Hey Natsuki me and Mikoto are gonna go and get drinks, okay?" before Natsuki could say anything they had already left, and well Nao, she left when they entered through the front door, she saw some man candy, literally a guy dressed as a candy cane, and went after him, leaving Natsuki to fend for herself against hungry gazes. Natsuki proceeded to make her way towards the edge of the party so she could slowly fade out of view and find Mai. As she tried squeezing past mingling bodies on the dance floor and travelling hands, Natsuki had almost made it to the punch bowl, almost. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, the momentum of the pull turning her around to the culprit. Instead of being faced with some nervous or over cocky guy's face, she was faced with a black, gold and white face with gold trimming. The eyes that stared back at her blood red. The mask alone made Natsuki slightly anxious, but those eyes and that stare made her blood boil and made her nervous on a completely new level. What accompanied the mask was a sea of loose brown hair and a white and black blazer with a red ribbon, a pure white pleated skirt followed from the blazer and high stockings covered the legs. All in the entire person was mysterious but at the same time enchanting.

"L-let go of me!" Natsuki shouted of the booming music. The hand only held on tighter and the stare only intensified. Natsuki began to blush profusely and began to retreat her wrist from the strangers grasp, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. Natsuki's face pushed gently into the others chest, the hand that once held her wrist now lay behind her head and the other around her waist. Rather than being angry at the stranger's forceful behaviour, she was instead engulfed in the warmth of the body in front of her, her blush slowly covering her face over her ears and then down her neck, the dark lighting hiding it from outside views.

_What...what's wrong with me. I need to get this weirdo off of me and get away, but...but I feel safe. It reminds me of his embraces...so warm._

While Natsuki was busy mentally debating with herself, the stranger had slowly moved them to the side of all the dancing, just when the slow song came on. They swayed slowly to the beats of the music. Both too concerned with the other to let go. As the music carried on the song was slowly coming to an end and more people were coming back onto the dance floor ready for the more upbeat piece. The stranger slowly let go of Natsuki and Natsuki realised her surroundings and who she was with, or not as the case was, and pushed the stranger way. The stranger moved back slowly step by step until they were out of reach for Natsuki. Natsuki still being in a daze did not realise that the stranger had effectively ran away, and by the time she realised it was too late.

_Who were they...well I know it was at least a girl. I think that, but it is Halloween and I guess guys can dress as girls or the other way around. _

Natsuki's face began to contort in confusion.

_I don't know why I feel this way. I feel all of sudden lonely like..._

"Hey Mutt, you okay. You seem as if you have just seen a ghost or something'?" Natsuki suddenly turned to the voice calling her, her trail of thought forgotten.

"Oh hey Nao, you finished devouring the candy?" Nao just smacked her arm and gave her rouge smile. "Nah, some didn't taste too good."

"So what rattled your cage?" Nao trod carefully and waited patiently for the dazed girl to answer. Something was up but Nao was not quite sure what. Natsuki after all was sporting a very small blush and her eyes were glazed over, this was very unlike the brash girl.

"Nothing is wrong. I just ran into something unexpected is all", Natsuki then proceeded to the punch, feeling slightly flushed and thirsty all of a sudden. Nao watched her friend with worried eyes but then found something that caught her eye and proceeded towards it.

"Hey Fujino, long time no see." Nao patted the tall girls shoulder. The girl turned around with a small smile on her face as she turned away from her chattering fans.

"Ah Nao-han. I see you are having fun. Nice costume." Shizuru proceeded to move her hair out from her face. Shizuru was wearing a white blazer with black highlights, a white pleated dress and tall thigh stockings and a pair of black heels.

"Yeah I'm having fun. Have you seen Natsuki yet? She is seriously hot in her costume and I give about 8.0". Nao put four fingers up on each hand to emphasise her point.

"Ah I have Nao-han and I must agree she is very pretty." Shizuru placed her arms across her body."Anyway Nao-han I must get going, I after all have a curfew to meet."

"Ah that sucks Fujino. The party is about to really heat up too." Nao shook her head in a sympathetic fashion. "Well have a good one I have to go and meet up with Mai and Mikoto. If you're looking for Natsuki I saw her make her way outside."

"AH thank you. I may catch her when I go outside."

_Though I really hope I don't._

Shizuru slowly began to make her way out of the impending crowd that had gathered around her.

_Oh Natsuki why did I have to find out...Stupid mother and her over romantic ideas..._

As Shizuru self pitied herself she soon realised that she was outside and that it was fairly dark outside. She pulled her costumes blazer tighter around her form, her arms wrapped around her mid-section.

_I hope father hurries up. It's freezing._

In the distance sat a certain blunette who was staring hard at the stars, thinking about the nights events.

_Who are you...and why do I become flustered when I start thinking about that stupid scene. It was probably some prank or something for Halloween. I should talk to mum when I get home._

That night ended with contemplation, confusion and a whole load of guys who had their fair share of trick and treats, especially from a certain red head come purple head.

* * *

_**Writors notes**_

_**Hey guys, like this is a chapter for SOH, but not a main main chapter. It still interlinks with the main story and some of the stuff mentioned in this chapter is not supposed to confuse you per say, but give you hints of things that are to come. Um please have fun with these, as this is knd of a halloween special. I personally don't like halloween but it is a good event to type awesome stuff that is creepy, magical, romantic etc. I must say i am a big fan of vampires but i didn't want to make this a vampire fic. **_

_**Okay so costumes...who got them right even with my crappy describing skills. Post in the comments who you think each character is, costume wise. hint they are all from anime's.**_

_**1. Natsuki **_

_**2. Nao**_

_**3. Shizuru**_

**Vio R&R**


End file.
